Meaning of Photographs
by Fuji S
Summary: Photographs are key windows to the soul and the tale of stories. FujiRyo


Title: Meaning of Photographs  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Implied Pairing: FujiRyo  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Editor:  **pookayasha**

What is so special about photographs? What is their purpose in life exactly? Surely people take pictures to store history some even take them to forever freeze a part of their lives in eternal youth. But is this all? Is this the purpose of why each slip of filmy paper is plastered on the walls of some teenager's room -or- the developing rooms of those in the professional world?

The definition of a photograph is that of 'an image, especially a positive print, recorded by a camera and reproduced on a photosensitive surface.'

Yet to certain different people there is more to the definition of a photograph especially one that would like to hide behind those of cameras and take special moments to those of people. Sometimes people consider the invention of the camera to be that of the devil's work. It could be understandable, because the power to take a single image of life and immortalize it is scary. For in a way it is spying on another person to see what they look like in a moment of time.

Those around consider the invention of the camera to be black magic that it would steal a part of your soul. In a way they might not be far from the truth, though to a certain tensai he was thrilled with the prospect of such dimension. To be able to achieve perfection in a single snap of a button this intrigues the tensai immensely.

So that was how things got started his obsession with the camera to take pictures of those around him, even private moments, which he hid far deep underneath his bed. After all-it wasn't right to spy on another individual's privacy.

However the one thing he didn't consider was that he would end up as a model in the end to that of the camera. Amusing isn't it? Him becoming a model the idea was absurd he rather be the one taking the pictures.

In the end it seems things happen to quickly, it started when he was in Seigaku Junior High it seems that out of nowhere these men approach him. Telling him that they were intrigued by his effeminate look and would like to photograph it. He in turn just laugh at them saying that he wasn't interested in such a thing.

Fuji Syusuke thought that would have been an end to that notion, until more individuals came up to him from the same company. So day in day out, he was stalked by these people, even though he ignores most of it all the time. It wasn't until he notices that the same individuals were also harassing some of the tennis regulars.

In the end as an ultimatum Fuji walked along with the other's to a studio to have a trial period. He was rather annoyed even though on the outside he was still smiling that these buffoons had try to get the other's in such a mess.

Yet—the tensai had grown over protective to those of the tennis club and in the end it seems it was his own undoing. Ryoma of course was dragged with the others to such a event, he wasn't honestly concerned with anything like this, rather he just wanted to go home.

Oishi was all flushing while his golden pair partner was hanging over him chatting excitedly that this would be fun. The vice president of the tennis club wasn't exactly thrilled with this prospect; rather he would have liked it better if he was far away from that of the camera.

Kaidoh had no choice but to come, what with both Inui's calculating and sinister grin he could but help come. Which pisses off the mamushi since he was rather camera shy and wanted nothing to do with the camera since he also was insecure about his own looks. It pissed him off when he had reveal this to the data tennis player and in turn the other was very determine that he join up. While smirking and writing down this new tidbit.

Momoshiro was all happily chatting with Kawamura and Eiji about the photo shooting since he was thrilled that they would get pictures for free after this sort of deal.

Arriving at the building where the photo shoot would take place, they were hustled through two golden doors and inside. A long blonde hair man approaches them with a cheerful smile, "Aa—Fuji-san." There was a wicked gleam in his eye that Fuji didn't exactly like at that moment. "Welcome. I see that your friends came as well."

Putting on the smile Fuji wave his hand slightly, "Sa sa—it wasn't by any choice." His sapphire eyes choice that moment to open to stare deadly at the man, "I wouldn't want anything else to go wrong if I wasn't here—"

Gulping the photographer tugged on his necktie, "Iie it is fine. I am Kitaro Ayashi, I'll be the one to photograph you all. But first we'll have you do a costume change and make up in the other room."

Kitaro led the others with him to the back, Ryoma stares at the other man and then look up at Fuji. "Fuji-sempai you know him?"

Fuji's smile thinned a bit at the end, "Aa—he was bugging me before."

Ryoma's green black head tilted to the side curiously, but he follows the others, he found it interesting that this other man entrapped the slender boy. Yet he wonders why if he didn't want to be photograph why he was here.

Entering the other room they were whisked away to be outfitted into costumes. A hiss was heard from behind a curtain, "I AM NOT WEARING THIS" It seems the mamushi wasn't pleased by the costume the designer were forcing him to try on. 

Inui peeked his urchin head behind the curtain; his glances sparkled in the light with malice, "Kaidoh." His passive voice came over the other people's cubicle, "I think those leather pants look good on you."

"TEME!" The response by the embarrassed boy, "STOP OGGLING ME!"

"I am just stating a fact Kaidoh the fact that you can see everything in those pants suggest that you are getting a—" A loud smack was heard with the impact of a body next, "Ow—"

"Inui-san." A voice joined the other's, "Stop tormenting Kaidoh."

"But Oishi—don't you agree that-" But a muffling sound was heard as he was dragged away into the other cubicle.

When the others had exited the dressing rooms they were amazed at how one another look, Eiji was decked out in a cute overcoat that were sleeveless and in the shade of red it hung to his knees, beneath it he wore black knee high shorts.

Kaidoh exchanged the leather pants for some regular dark black slacks, he was staring at Inui whom had changed into leather pants and had on a tight black shirt and a white trench coat.

"Yo" Inui smirks at the reaction form the Mamushi, appraising in disappointment about the missing leather, but rejoicing for the show of skin from the skimpy tight blue shirt, that showed his stomach. A white shirt was throw over the blue shirt it remain open and a necklace with a cross was dangling from the youth's neck.

Momo had on a regular basketball jersey and jeans, the designer thought a casual style would look better on him, and in a way she was right.

Kawamura was dressed up in a shirt that was in the shade of orange it had dragon imprints off the right side it was unbuttoned and a white undershirt showed he wore black slacks.

As for the little O'chibi he was decked out in leather shorts that came up mid-thigh leather armbands were set on his wrist and arms, while a tight blue shirt with the words 'Ego' were stamped on it showed is stomach.

Oishi was decked out in a Tuxedo a flush was creeping over his face; he wasn't use to being this well dressed up. Even though he came from a well off family, all the regulars were staring at him making him more embarrass. Trying to fledge off their attention he glances around, "Eh where is Fuji?"

Inui pointed to the where the door was, "he is talking to Kitaro." Everyone glances over to where Inui was pointing; they noticed that the two individuals seem to argue.

Eiji squints, "Inui I don't see Fuji." While latching himself to that taller boy to get a better view, "besides that Kitaro guy is blocking my view."

When Kitaro heard voices he turned and smiles at the others, "Aa—minna-san done changing?" Obviously liking what he saw his fingers were just itching to take pictures. He had just had an disagreement with Fuji again, it seems that him and the other were discussing variable facts regarding where these pictures would be sent. The other by his opinion even though young knew a lot and was wary when it came to the exploitation of his friends. With reason he noted as he stared at the youthful faces, until his eyes slid to the shortest of all the boys.

Fuji had by this time slid out from him and walked toward the other's, Kitaro muses at how well graceful the form was even though the other claim he had no interest in modeling he was here. It sort of made Kitaro wonder a bit as to why he was here in the first place.

All the regulars froze when they notice that Fuji was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater he also wore an overcoat that had buckle straps that slid around his neck. The white coat had a cross in front of it and flowing material that made the tensai look darker and demonic. Black leather pants were added to accentuate the other's form even though it was half hidden by the jacket that was buckled up. "Aa—are you guys done?"

Everyone had unfrozen and nods their heads, "Is something wrong Fuji?" Oishi asked clearly worried, but shook it off when he noticed that Fuji's eyes were open staring at Ryoma in interest.

"No nothing at all." Eyes closed instantly made Oishi think he was hallucinating.

Everyone had stood to the side as Kitaro called out to them, "aa—lets go with you Ryo-kun." He waved at the younger boy, his fingers itching to touch the other, even though he knew he shouldn't. It was a bad habit for him to not touch the pretty things that he photographs.

Sighing with boredom the little boy stood in the light and glazes at the man with annoyance. A snicker was heard behind Fuji as Eiji voiced out, "Nyah O'chibi will never change."

Golden eyes slid to look at the acrobatic player with an glare, a snap was heard quickly shrugging the young boy just let his fingers trail up his hair, obviously not use to the hair spray. "Che—"

Another snap was heard, "That is good Ryo-kun." Kitaro was getting excited by the display while waving his hand, "Now put your hands upward to your stomach and wrap it around you and look at the camera from the side of your eyes."

"Mou Kit-chan is doing it again." A female voice called from the side, this drew the other's attention. 

Kawamura looks uncertain at the pretty lady with green eyes and dark blonde hair, "Do what anou?"

Chuckling the older lady wave her hand, "I am Izumi Naoka, I am one of the assistance to Kit-chan." She examine the youths in interest, "what I mean is that when you gets started he can't stop and well lets say he gets rather inhibited."

"Inhibited?" Drawing concern in Oishi's eyes, "What do you mean Izumi-san?"

"Oh simple he would ask the models to do whatever he wants with no problem." Naoka said cheerfully, "it is a bad thing, because that is why even though Kit-chan is famous he has tendency to lose many models and well some that are stickers try to law suit him." Her voice, "He has this thing about little children, some people assume he is a pedophile."

"That is good Ryo-kun." Kitaro's voice came out as he stopped, "Who wants to be next?"

Fuji's eyes stared on Ryoma's as he stepped forward, "I'll be."

Inui took out his infamous notebook, "Aa—Fuji is getting serious."

Fuji steps into the light and rustles his hair letting them fall wavy into his face, Ryoma blink slightly confused as to what the tensai was doing. "So you decided to be serious in this Fuji-chan?"

Turning sapphire eyes at the cameraman sapphire jaded eyes stare at him with hot rage, "Iie—just want to get this over with."

Oishi stares in amazement when Fuji poses and starts to unbuckle the collar of his jacket to let the white coat slid to his forearms.

It was mesmerizing how the tensai could change so quickly, none of the regulars knew what was behind that smiling face. A few slid the coat was thrown off and Fuji slid his fingers up the turtleneck shirt to show his stomach. All that was heard was the clicking of the camera. Sapphire eyes seem to lurk with devilishness, "Ne Kit-chan." Fuji purrs.

"Uh oh." Momo backs away and hides behind Inui, "He is pissed."

Inui keeps on scribbling, "Interesting data."

Fuji's lips smirks raising the hair on all the regulars "Let me show you how some photographing is done." His walk forward to the camera and Kitaro almost fell off his camera; he was totally entranced by the predator grace. But just when he thought he was about to get snagged off the stool a yelp was heard from behind him.

Fuji had latched his fingers around Ryoma and drew the boy into the camera's lights; his fingers sliding up the other boy's shirt. Devilish deep gem eyes stare into golden orbs that were widen in shock, "Fuji-sempai what are you?"

Lips attach onto the other's as fingers ran up and down the other boys hips, then letting go he look amuse in the camera, "You might want to snap if you don't want to lose this Kit-chan." Obviously he sadistic side of the tensai was reared as he played the other boy in the camera, his fingers and poses were making the younger boy dance to his tune. 

Then just as quickly both of the boys were gone from the stage, leaving mostly everyone in the wake of their disillusionment. 

Momo was so tempted to fist himself from such a display, he was sure that almost everyone was feeling the same way, the turned on energy in all of them for such a voyeuristic outlook.

The door slammed making all of them look at each other in shock. Kitaro was sitting there fazed, "so that was what he meant." Obviously rubbing his camera, it was obvious that the tensai was here for a good reason.

Ryoma was glaring at Fuji, "Fuji-sempai why the hell were you?"

Tension was streaming up and down Ryoma's boyfriend's arm, then quick as lightning Fuji slam Ryoma against the wall, the smile wasn't back on the other's face, "I don't like being forced that is all—" Then kissing his koi he slid away and went back to tugging the other with him.

"Che—you could have told me not to go." Ryoma roll his eyes, "Fuji-sempai your always jealous."

"Sa—" The smile was back in place, "but you liked it—didn't you?"

A flush was the only thing on the tennis prince's face, indicating that he did like it. Trying to change the subject Ryoma asked, "Why don't you want to be photograph Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji beams, "There is a signal in every photograph, but I'll explain it to you later—"

True to his word Fuji did it was a few days when Kitaro had appear handing them the brochures of the pictures published and the other developed pictures that weren't use.

Fuji of course had sorted through some of them before distributing them to each of the regulars. While alone with Ryoma on the roof Fuji handed him the pictures and smiles as the other boy looked at them.

The poses of Fuji with Ryoma were shown, every little detail of their expressions were shown making Ryoma flush even more. "Sometimes being open isn't good, especially since these moments are private for each individuals. Do you really honest want everyone in the world to see us this way?"

Fuji was amused, "The same thing can apply to the way I feel when being taken pictures of—especially by strangers. Sometimes photographers have to be careful in what they pick to show the world."

Ryoma glances at Fuji, "So—you don't want to be photograph because you want to remain mysterious?"

Nailing things into place with just that one statement, "Aa—but I also only want you to see me for what I am." His arms curve around Ryoma, "Because your that special someone Ryo-kun." Fingering lightly the arms causing the other boy to shiver.

Ryoma eyes the photo's and look up at Fuji, "Where are the pictures of only you?"

An evil smirk flicker on the tensai's face, "Oh don't worry Kit-chan." He stresses the words, "Don't have them, I took care of it personally."

"You mean you beat it out of him didn't you?"

"Ma ne."

Completed 4-17-04 4:13pm pst


End file.
